Reunion
by Future Mrs.Malik-Styles
Summary: After graduation, Santana, Kurt, and Rache leave to New York. 10 Years later, they get a letter to a high school reunion. It will be an intense couple of days. And it doesn't help that Rachel is hiding something or somebody from the gang. Don't like done read! Puckleberry promise. Hummelberry, Pezberry! Rated M for Language
1. I Changed

After the graduation, Rachel, Kurt, and Santana moved to New York. Believe it or not, Rachel and Santana are now best friends. The three live in a mansion together. Santana went to NYU studying to be a lawyer. Kurt went to NYU. Rachel went to NYADA. After college, Santana's a succesful lawyer in New York. Rachel is a famous Broadway star. She got nominated and won Tony awards. She's America's sweetheart. She has a ten year old daughter, named Tianna Marie Gallahan Berry. Tia for short. Tia has blonde hair. Santana is the godmother and Kurt is the godfather. Kurt is a famous fashion designer. One day, they got a letter in the mail saying the were invited back to Lima for the 10 year McKinley High School Reunion. Nobody knew about Tia. It was shocking, nobody from Lima, that knew her in high school, besides Kurt, Mike, and Santana know about Tia when people all around the US knew about Tia and Rachel.

**In Lima**

Rachel, Kurt, Tia, and Santana were at the airport. When they got outside, there were already reporters and paparazzi there waiting for Rachel. The four got into a limo and went to the hotel. When they got to the hotel, the papparazzi were there. They went inside and signed in and went to their rooms.

**Rachel's hotel room**

Tia was on the couch listening to music and on her phone. Rachel got a phone call. After her phone call, she was smiling.

"Mom, can I go hang out with uncle Ne and auntie P?"

"Are they here?"

"Yes"

"Sure. Where are they now?"

"Almost here."

"Ok, when we go down to the lobby with Uncle Kurt and Auntie San than I'll hand you over to those two devils. Oh dear god, now if I let them watch you, I wonder what the three devils will do now." Rachel teased.

**Lobby**

Rachel, Tia, Kurt, and Santana went down to the lobby. Rachel walked Destiny outside to the limo where Pink and Ne-Yo would be. Rachel has a lot of famous friends. Once Tia was in the limo and it drove off, she went inside to tell Kurt and Santana the good news.

"Guys! So when I was up in my hotel room, my manager called me. I was offered the role of Beca Mitchell in Pitch Perfect! They were going to give it to Anna Kendricks, but one of the people who worked there recommeneded me. I agreed!"

"Oh my god! I'm so excited for you! Good job! Let's celebrate!" Santana said excitedly.

"Are we celebrating because the party is here?" A voice asked. They all turned around seeing Puck, the others, and a pregnant woman they don't recongnize.

"Cocky much Puck?" Rachel spat.

"Mike! I need to talk to you right now!" Rachel said. They went into a corner where nobody could hear them.

"Yes?"

"Ok, so can you do me a huge favor by not saying anything about Tia? She's out with Pink and Ne-Yo. I really don't want him to know about her."

"Ok. Promise, if you can be the maid of honur at my wedding." Mike said.

"What!" Rachel yelled. The group's eyes went to her. They then turned back to Santana and Kurt.

"I'm so happy for you! Where's Lindsay?"

"My beautiful fiance Lindsay, is at home. She's sick."

"Tell her I said get better and congratulations to you both. So who's-"

"She said first one to ask, you or Kurt, gets to plan the wedding." Mike answered knowing what she was going to ask.

"Yes!" Rachel yelled. Again, all eyes went to her. She ran to Kurt.

"Haha! I get to plan the wedding! Sucks to suck!" Rachel yelled at Kurt.

"Woah, who's wedding?" Kurt asked.

"Mike and Lindsay's!"

"Michael Christopher Chang! I will kill you!"

"What? Lindsay said first one to ask out of you two."

"Yeah, but you told her before me!"

"So?"

"I will kill you!" Kurt said running after Mike. Mike started running.

"If you kill me you won't be designing her dress because she won't be marrying anyone!" Mike said running out of breath. Kurt stopped and turned to Rachel. They both hugged each other.

"Ok,so why did you say we have to celebrate?" Finn asked.

"Well Rachel got the part as Beca Mitchell in the new movie Pitch Perfect.." Santana answered.

"Well, well, look who it is. Is Satan and man hands staying with Kurt because you're a Lima Loser or is it because you don't have a job."

"Shut up Fabray! If you or anyne here have been on the internet lately, they you'de know Rachel here is more famous than all you combined. Don't believe me? Search up America's Sweetheart on your phone right now." Santana said. They did and saw Rachel's name pop up.

"She's a Broadway star and was nominated and won Tony, Golden Globes, Grammys, Oscars, and other awards. She's also a songwriter. She's very famous." Santana added.

"San makes more money than you do Fabray. She's one of the biggest lawyers in America. Yes she lives with Kurt and I. We're room mates. The three of us are best friends. Have a problem with that? Take it up with me not my best friends Fabray." Rachel snapped. Rachel, Kurt, Santana, and Mike walked away to the restaurant in the hotel. They ordered their food. Rachel ordered a BLT sandwhich to-go for Tia if she hadn't eaten yet. The others then came in.

"Ma-Rachel, Santana, I'm sorry for saying that to you." Quinn said. Rachel was going to say something, but Santana beat her to it.

"It's ok Quinn. Do you want to eat with us?"

"Sure, if it's ok with Rachel and Kurt"

"Sure" Kurt said.

"Yes, but listen here, I changed. I won't take shit from anybody and I won't give people shit. You hurt my loved ones, I'll sneak up to you while you're asleep and cut you with all the razor blades in my hair."

"Rachel!" Santana screamed.

"Woah, if you guys don't notice anything but I think Satan and Rachel switched roles. Santana is acting like Rachel and Rachel is acting like Santana." Puck said.

"So what is to you Puck?" Rachel spat.

"Rachel behave." Santana snapped.

"Whatever."

"Let's move to a bigger table." Kurt suggested. When they moved, everybody orderded something.

"Ok, so I think we should tell each other about ourselves. Like what hapened. I'll go first. I'm engaged to Mikalia. She's five months pregnant. We live in California and I own a club." Puck started.

"Sam and I are married. He's a football coach and I'm a glee director. We live in Georgia." Mercedes said.

"Finn and I are married. I'm three months pregnant. We live in Florida. I'm a nurse and Finn owns an ice cream shop." Quinn stated.

"Tina and I are married. We live in Michigan. We both own a singing studio where we help kids with singing or manage glee." Artie said.

"I live in California and I'm a cheerleading coach." Brittany said.

"I'm engaged to this wonderful woman named Lindsay. We live in California. I am a dance choreographer. I worked with Rachel many times." Mike said.

"Rachel, Kurt, and I live in New York and California. We have a mansion in New York and California. We live together because we're best friends and do everything already know about Rachel and I. Kurt has a fashion line. He's designing Lindsay's dress."

"And I'm paying for their wedding." Rachel added.

"No Rachel. That's too much to ask for." Mike stated.

"Look, you guys are getting married. Consider this my wedding gift."

"Only if we can pay for your wedding." Mike said. Rachel, Kurt, Santana, and Mike then busted out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Mercedes asked.

"We know, Rachel's wedding will be big because one, I'm the planner, and two, Lady Gaga, Nicki Minaj, Taylor Swift, Ne-Yo, Pink, and others will be there." Kurt stated.

"Wait, you know those people!?" Brittany asked.

"Yes."

"We heard our name. So what's going to happen?" Ne-Yo said as they walked in.

"We talked about my wedding and Mike saying if I pay for his wedding, he has to pay for mine." Rachel answered. The two busted out laughing.

"Mike, you're too funny!" Pink said.

"So guess what!" Rachel said excitedly.

"What?!" The two asked.

"I got offered the role of Beca Mitchell in Pitch Perfect!"

"Congrats!"

"Thanks, so how was hanging out with Tia?"

"Fine. We hung out at the nearest park. There's not that much places here." Pink said.

"Thanks guys! I appreciate it!"

"It's fine. Look we gotta go. Our plane leaves in a few hours back to New York." Ne-Yo said.

"Ok. See you guys later. Where's Tia?"

"She's in the bathroom."

"Ok, by guys!" The two then left. Rachel turned back to the table. All eyes were staring at her.

"What?"

"How-" Brittany said but was cut off by Tia.

"Hi!"

"Hey Tia. I orderd you a sandwhich for later."

"Ok, thanks."

Rachel and Tia went to sit down. Tia sat next to Rachel. She was in the between Rachel and Santana. The food came. There was an awkard silence. They were all staring at the small brunette. Brittany decided to break the silence.

"So Rach, who's this little cutie?"

"This is my daughter Tia Marie Gallahan Berry."

"She's so cute." Brittany said.

"Thanks."

"So.." Brittany said.

"Look, mom I'm going to go up to our room and eat because one, I know you have problems to fix and stuff and two,my phone's going to die. I need to charge it. I also have a Skype date with my boyfriend. So bye mom. Bye uncle Mike, uncle Kurt, and Aunt San." Tia said as she excused herself from the table. Once she was in the elevator, Puck broke the silence.

"How old is she?"

"10"

"Isn't she a little young to be having a boyfriend in 5th grade?" Finn asked.

"Who said she was in 5th grade?" Rachel retorted.

"Well she's 10, so she must be in 5th grade." Quinn said.

"She's in 7th grade. She skipped second and fifth grade."

"Damn, she's smart. Where does she go to school?" Mikalia asked.

"Julliard"

"I thought that was a college."

"It is. But they have a school where kids can go."

"That's cool. I want my kid to go there than." Santana, Kurt, and Mike laughed at this. Rachel smirked.

"What's so funny?"

"How much is yours and Puck's income for a year?"

"Combined, around five thousand."

"Mikalia, tuition to go there is five hundred thousand dollars for one school year." Puck spit his drink out.

"No way is our kid going to a snotty rich kid school. I don't make that kind of money like some people in here."

"Shut it Puckerman." Rachel snapped.

"What? I'm just saying that some of us work for our money not get it handed to us then use $500,000 of it on school."

"Are you saying I didn't work for my money? I worked harder for my money than you or Mikalia have. So don't talk shit about how it's not fair you work for your money and I don't." Rachel snapped.

"Rachel, calm down. He's not worth it." Santana said as she tried to sooth her best friend.

"Whatever. I knew this was a bad idea. I shouldn't have come back."

"Don't worry Rae. I promise it'll get better."

"Ok. I'm going for a walk." Rachel got up and left. Brittany followed her.

When they were walking in the park, the papparazi was there, Brittany began to talk.

"I missed you Rae."

"I missed you too Britt"

"Look what Puck said, that was out of line. Even for him. He had no right to say that. You worked hard for your money."

"Thanks Brittany"

"You're welcome. I missed you Rach"

"I missed you too Britt"

"Ok, let's talk Tia. She's so freaking adorable"

"Thanks."

"No problem. Who's the father?"

"If I tell you, promise not to tell?"

"Yes"

"Puck. But don't tell him. We did it at Santana's party. The next morning, when I woke up, he was gone. When I found out I was pregnant, I tried calling him, but nothing. I gave up. San and Kurt was there for me. I love them to pieces. Destiny, she's my life."

"Oh, well if you're ever in California, don't hesitate to look me up. We can hang out."

"Sure."

"I have a question"

"Shoot."

"Does it bother you? Like the papparazzi?"

"Not anymore. You get used to it."

"We should head back"

"Yes we should." They walked back to the hotel.

"Thanks again Britt." Everybody had already went up to their hotel room. Brittany left to go up stairs. Rachel went to the bathroom. When she got out, she saw Puck in the lobby. She went to the elevator.

"Hold on Rachel."

"What the fuck do you want Puck?"

"What have I done? You called me Puck! It's Noah"

"What's it to you _Puck_"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Call you what _Puck_?"

"Why are you mad at me?"

"You know, I think I should go and see if Tia is ok"

"No. Look, can we sit down and get a drink and talk?"

"Whatever Puck. Let me go check on Tia first and I'll meet you in the bar in five?" Puck nodded his head. He headed to the bar. Five minutes later Rachel came in.

"Tiais asleep now talk. I don't have all day. I have things to do."

"Relax. It's vacation."

"For some people. I can't stop because I'm at a high school reunion."

"Whatever"

"What do you want Puck?"

"Why do you keep calling me Puck?! It's Noah to you."

"No. Puck is this man-whore, not loving, selfish, arrogant, big headed jerk. Noah is a kind person."

"What's the difference now? I'm not a man-whore. I'm engaged."

"Whatever."

"So, Tia... she's cute."

"Thanks."

"Who's the father?" He blurted out. The question has been getting at him all night.

"You want to know?"

"Yes" She bent over to his ear and said-

"None of your fucking business."

"Rachel-"

"Why do you want to know so badly?"

"Because.."

"She's 10. She was born a year after I graduated. She was born around the month we graduated. You do the math Puck. I don't know if you'de ever get it right because you were never really good at math. To be honest, you always skipped classes. How do you own a bar? You have to actually think."

"That's enough! Why are you putting me down?! Isn't it Santana's job? Why are you acting like her? She's acting like you! You were the only one who believed in me when we were in high school. Why don't you believe me anymore? I haven't done anything to you! I haven't seen you or contacted you in the last ten years!"

"Exactly! That's the problem Puck!" Rachel screamed. She then ran to the elevator and went to her room.

**Next Day**

Rachel and Tia had already woke up. Tia and her mother both had a tank top and boy shorts on. Tia had her hair up in a ponytail. Rachel had her hair in a messy bun. They had ordered room service. They ate breakfast. There was then a knock at the door. Rachel went to answer it. When she opened it, everybody from last night was at the door.

"Umm, can I help you guys?" Rachel asked.

"We wanted to come here and hang out and get to know each other more." Santana said.

"Well San and Kurt, what do you guys need to know about me?"

"Nothing. We know everything about you." Kurt spoke.

"Why my room?"

"Yours is bigger." Finn said.

"Why did you get a bigger room than us?" Puck asked.

"Maybe because I paid more to get the pent house."

"Why do you need such a big room for two people?" Quinn asked.

"Five people actually. Tia, three other guys, and me." Puck instantly got mad that there were three guys sleeping in the same hotel room as her.

"Who's the other three?" Mikalia asked.

"Body guards." Santana answered.

"Why do you need three? Doesn't it seem to much?" Mercedes asked.

"Nope. Our mansion in California, has security guards and alarm systems every where. The security guards are there 24/7. Trust me, last time, our mansion in California was broken into. We were in New York. Good thing the security guards and the police got there before they could get away. There were other incidents but, let's say she has to have at least two body guards with her if she travels. We don't travel on a regular plane. Like if we need to go back to New York now, we would go to the airport and leave. We have our own private jet." Santana said.

"Mom! What's the password to your laptop? I left mine at home."

"Why do you need it?"

"I want to go on facebook!"

"That's why you have an iPhone."

"Mom! And that's why you have your Apple laptop and my Apple products beside my phone are at home!"

"Fine. San, go help her." Santana went to put the password in.

"So where were we?" Rachel asked the group when she turned back to them.

"We were talking about security guards." Quinn answered.

"Well, we can talk. Ummm come in." They went to the couch and sat down and started talking.

"So, how is it you're now this badass person and Satan is this nice girl?" Quinn asked.

"I don't know. We both changed." Santana answered.

"Do you write music?" Mikalia asked.

"Yes I do actually."

"Can you sing us a song?"

"Sure I guess?" Rachel got up and went to her room. She got her guitar and came back out to the couches.

"What song do you want me to sing?"

"A sing you wrote." Mikalia said.

"I know, I wrote alot of songs." Santana went to Rachel. She bent down and whispered the song in Rachel's ear. Rachel nodded.

**Santana _Rachel _**

**_R.I.P. to the girl you used to see  
Her days are over, baby she's over  
I decided to give you all of me  
Baby come closer, baby come closer_**

**Sexy senorita, I feel your aura_  
_Jump out that new motor_  
_Get in my flying saucer_  
_I'll make you call me daddy_  
_Even though you ain't my daughter_  
_Baby I ain't talking books_  
_When I say that I can take you across the borders_  
_I'm young and free, I'm London G_  
_I'm tongue in cheek_  
_So baby give me some time to drink_  
_Slow and steady for me_  
_Go on like a jezzy for me_  
_And say the words soon as you're ready for me_I'm ready for ya  
Hit 'em all, switch it up  
Put 'em on, zip it up  
Let my perfum, soak into your sweater  
Say you'll be here soon, sooner the better  
No option for, you saying no  
I run this game, just play a role  
Follow my lead, what you waiting for?  
Thought it over and decided tonight is your night_**

**Ca-a-an you fe-e-el my He-he-he-he-heart is beatin'**  
**Ca-a-an you fe-e-el my He-he-he-he-heart is beatin'**

**R.I.P. to the girl you used to see**  
**Her days are over, baby she's over**  
**(I-I-I'm ready for ya)**  
**I decided to give you all of me**  
**Baby come closer, baby come closer**  
**(I-I-I'm ready for ya)**

**Nothing on, I strut around**  
**I do it big, I shut it down**  
**I wonder if you'll be able to handle me**  
**Mental pictures, no cameras please**

**Ca-a-an you fe-e-el my He-he-he-he-heart is beatin'**  
**Ca-a-an you fe-e-el my He-he-he-he-heart is beatin'**

**R.I.P. to the girl you used to see**  
**Her days are over, baby she's over**  
**(I-I-I'm ready for ya)**  
**I decided to give you all of me**  
**Baby come closer, baby come closer**  
**(I, I, I'm ready for ya)**

**Yeah I hear you talking**  
**Don't know who you trying to flatter**  
**Got my mind made up (I, I, I'm ready for ya)**  
**I'm in control, but with you being a man,**  
**You don't seem to understand (I, I, I'm ready for ya)**  
**I, I, I'm ready for ya**  
**I, I, I'm ready for ya**  
**So keep thinking you the man**  
**Cause it's all part of my plan**  
**I, I, I'm ready for ya**

**Ca-a-an you fe-e-el my He-he-he-he-heart is beatin'**  
**Ca-a-an you fe-e-el my He-he-he-he-heart is beatin'**

**R.I.P. to the girl you used to see**  
**Her days are over...**

After the song was over, they all clapped.

"That was amazing!" Mikalia exclaimed.

"Thanks! I-" Rachel was cut off by Tia screaming.

"Tia, are you ok?" Santana asked.

"No-I mean yes! I'm just so excited! I got the best news!"

"And what is that?" Kurt asked.

"Ok, so Aaron told me that some lady came to our school today. Guess who it was?!"

"Who?" Santana asked.

"Marley and her hubby. They just got back from their honeymoon. Anyways, so you know Marley is like a spokesperson for Seventeen magazine. She said her boss wanted me to be in the magazine."

"Their wedding was amazing! And I'm so happy for you!" Mike exclaimed.

"See Mike, that is why you should let me plan your wedding. And let me pay for it. It'll be my wedding gift to you guys!" Rachel said.

"Yeah. You said the same exact thing to Marley and look how that turned out. You bought her tickets to Hawaii and got them the most expensive sweet there and everything was paid for." Mike said matter of factly.

"Hey, guys! Fill us in!" Puck said.

"Ok, Marley and Jake had a wedding. I was the maid of honur and Mike was the best man. Santana, Tia, Lindsay, and some other people were bridesmaids. They got married. I offered to pay for the whole wedding. They of course said no. I said it was my wedding present. After much begging, they reluctantly agreed. I planned the whole wedding. I then gave them tickets to Hawaii and a suite paid for and all." Rachel explained.

"Wait, hold up. Jake as in Jake Puckerman? My half brother?"

"Yes Puck."

"He had a wedding and didn't invite me? I should be invited and be the best man not Mike fucking Chang!"

"Hey! Don't talk about Mike like that. Mike and Jake have grown close over the years. Mike is like a brother to Jake now."

"Well I'm his biological brother!"

"Biologically. Doesn't mean that he has to be in your life just because you're related by blood. The thing is, is that you got up and left without saying anything. You run away from your problems. This is like your father coming back into your life and then leaving like Shelby came into my life and left. Your dad is good at running away. Shelby was good at running away. Your good at running away. That's something you three have in common. You run away from your problems and won't contact anybody. You must have got it from Shelby when you slept with her. Why won't you go run away from your problems again!" Rachel yelled. Some gasps were heard around the room about Puck sleeping with Shelby.

"Rachel, calm down babe." Santana tried to soothe.

"Hey San, err is it fine if I go blow off some steam?"

"Sure. Anything hon." Rachel then left. Two body guards followed her.

"What does she do when she blows off steam? Go shopping?" Mikalia retorted.

"Nope. She goes to the gym. Don't believe me? Follow me. We're going to the gym in this hotel." Santana and all the others got up and exited the room. There was one body guard in the room for Tia. They had went down to the gym. When they got there, they saw Rachel punching the punching bag.

"Why won't you box Berry? Too scared?" Puck asked. Boy, he really wanted to piss Rachel off.

"Pfff, puh-lease. Me and you. Now. If you win, you and the others can come hang out at my place in California while I'm filming Pitch Perfect. We play fair. Don't act like a wimp because I'm a girl and don't let me win. Fight me like I'm another guy." Rachel said.

"Fine."

"I bet $100 that Rachel will win!" Mike, Santana, and Kurt said instantly.

"No way in hell is Rachel going to win if she's playing against Puck." Mikalia said in a cocky voice.

"Well we'll find out now won't we Tubbers?" Rachel said as she put her face mask on.

"Ok! Whoever is betting on me, go to the left. Whoever is betting on Berry, right!" Puck said. Only three people went to the right and the rest went to the left. The bell rang and they began fighting. In the end, Rachel won. Puck got a black eye.

"Damn! Where did you learn how to do that Berry?" Puck asked.

"Not telling."

"Ok losers, pay up." Santana said. Santana, Kurt, and Mike got $800 each.

"Come on. You guys know the rule." Rachel said as she put her hand out. The three each gave her $400.

"Why does Rachel get money? She's rich. She doesn't need more money." Mikalia retorted.

"No. We give it to her because when we bet on her, she get half the earnings. We know she has money already. But after she gets the money, she spends it on us. She'd take us out to expensive dinners or buy us stuff."

"We did not know you could fight." Artie said.

"There's alot you guys don't know about me. I'm not the Rachel Berry from high school anymore. I changed. If you get on my bad side, I'm a total bitch to you. I don't give you shit or I don't take shit."

"So you're basically a high school version of Santana Lopez?" Puck asked.

"Yes." Santana and Kurt answered.

"Look, if you guys excuse me, I'm going up to my room to change for the reunion tonight." Rachel said then leaving.

"It doesn't start until 6:30." Quinn said.

"It's 5:30." Santana yelled as she, Kurt, and Mike followed Rachel out.

The others went up to their hotel room. Kurt, Santana, and Mike went to Rachel's room and they got ready. An hour later, Rachel, Tia, Santana, Kurt, Mike, and the three body guards went down to the lobby. There was two black SUVs and one limo in the front waiting for them. One SUV was in front of the limo and the other one behind. Two body guards went to the one in front and the other body guard went to the one in he back. They got into the limo and went to McKinley High School. When they got to McKinley, they all stepped out. The drivers of the three vehicles left. The body guards started walking first and they started walking inside the gym. Luckily there was no paparazzi. When they walked into the gym, Tia was on her phone listening to music and texting, on facebook, or twitter. Mike, Rachel, Santana, and Kurt went to a table to sign in and got their name tags. They then walked to a table.

"Mom, I'm hungry!" Tia said.

"Here, how about I take you to the food bar over there." Mike offered.

"Sure uncle Mike." Tia and Mike went to get food.

"Come on Rach, let's go walk around. We can talk to some people." Santana suggested. Rachel nodded and Kurt, Rachel, and Santana started walking around and talked to people.

"Woah, if it isn't Berry, Porcealin, and sandbags." Sue said as she approached them.

"I never thought I'd see the day where you guys are talking civily." Sue added.

"Actually, we live together and are best friends." Santana said.

"Oh by the way Berry, I watched West Side Story, and you played an amazing Maria." Sue said.

"Thanks. I'm suprised you know about today's generation. The other glee clubbers don't." Rachel mumbled.

"Rachel! Be nice!"

"Whatever."

"Hmmm, it seems that Berry is acting like a high school verion of sandbags and sandbags is acting nice."

"It's not acting. They really changed." Kurt pipped up.

"Berry, if you were like this in high school, you would've been on the Cheerios."

"Well we all should've been more like other things but that's never going to happen now is it?" Rachel muttered.

"I like your attitude Berry." Sue said then walked away.

"Come on Rae, let's go get food and meet Mike and Tia at the table and eat." Kurt suggested. They nodded and left to go get food. After they ate, they went and socialized with some people.

**That song was RIP by Rita Ora. The outfits will be on my profile.**


	2. The Truth Comes Out

**The Next Day**

Rachel and Tia was asleep in their room. There was a knocking on the door. Rachel got up and answered it. When she opened the door, she saw Puck. He looked as if he has been crying.

"Puck, are you ok?"

"No."

"Come in, why are you crying?"

"So, I got up early because I wanted to go buy stuff and make Mikalia breakfast. When I got back, she was talking to somebody on the phone. She said 'Yes it's your baby, but I'm not leaving him because I need the money' I then asked her what that was about and she told me the truth. She's cheating on me. The father of her baby is some other guy. I then told her, once we get back to California that she has to move out. I broke it off with her."

"Awe Puck, it will be ok."

"No it's not."

"What will ake you feel better?"

"You telling me who's Tia's father."

"Before I tell you, let me get Tia out of this room. Tia!" Tia the came out.

"Yes mom?"

"Puck and I need to talk. Can you go to Auntie San's?"

"Sure." Tia then left.

"Who's the father?"

"You."

"I had a daughter and didn't know?! Why didn't you tell me? You forced me to be like my father and I told you I don't want to be like him!"

"I didn't do shit to you! I tried calling you. I tried contacting you in so many ways. You didn't answer me so I gave up. And to answer your question on why I call you Puck, well at Santana's party, you told me you loved me. We had sex, the next day I woke up, you were gone. And you know what hurt the most? I actually thought you loved me. I loved you. Did you try and toy with my emotions so you could sleep with me?"

"Rach, I did love you. I still love you-"

"Then why leave?! You had a really good way of showing me that you loved me! By getting up and leaving." Rachel yelled with tears building up.

"Rachel, I did it because I knew I would be holding you back from your dreams that I know you can achieve. Have you ever heard of the saying 'If you love someone, you have to let them go'?" She nodded.

"Well that's what I did."

"I loved you. If I was going to be some big star, I wanted to do it with the person I loved."

"Do you still love me? You've been saying 'loved' and I don't know what to think. Please Rachel, I'll be there for you and Tia. Please, I already missed ten years of my daughter's life, I don't want to miss anymore, especially now that I know I have a daughter. Please." Puck begged.

"Fine."

"Can we try and fix us too? I love you and I want to be with you."

"I don't-"

"Please!"

"Fine. We can go out, after this reunion stuff is done."

"Question, am I going back to California or do you want me to go with you to New York?"

"I don't know. It's your choice. I'm going to be in New York for a few weeks then I'm going to be going to California to shoot Pitch Perfect be there for Lindsay and Mike's wedding. I mean, it's your choice. If you want to come back to New York with us, I'm fine with it. If you want to go back to California, it's fine with me. I don't care."

"I want to go to New York with you, Tia, Satan, and Beyonce if it's ok."

"Sure."

"And one more thing, can you introduce me to Tia, as her father. Please? I really want to be apart of my daughter's life. She's the world to me."

"Fine. When do you want me to formally introduce you guys?"

"Maybe at breakfast?"

"Sure. Go get your clothes. I'm sure you can sleep in the penthouse with us under the circumstances"

"Thanks so much"

"No problem now go"

After Tia, Puck and Rachel got ready and went down to eat breakfast with the group, Rachel announced to the group something.

"Tia, I would like to formally introduce you to your Puck, your father."


End file.
